Mejor
by Becky Ishtar
Summary: "Apesta a sexo y a heridas a medio cicatrizar."


**Disclaimer: **Ni K ni sus personajes me pertenecen. De fans para fans.

~.

Yata aprovecha que Fushimi está de espaldas a él abrochándose los pantalones para cubrirse con la sábana hasta la cintura. De niño creía firmemente que la protección que le brindaban las sabanas durante las noches en que los monstruos acechaban debajo de su cama era todo lo que necesitaba para sobrevivir. Fantasea con la idea unos segundos pero en seguida se da cuenta que está vez las sábanas no van a conseguir que se sienta menos vulnerable.

Al menos mientras Saruhiko siga allí.

Hace rato que ha abierto la ventana pero ni la brisa helada de diciembre ha sido capaz de suavizar el ambiente cargado y bochornoso que ha terminado por pegarse hasta en las paredes. La habitación huele a sudor, un poco a sangre y a rabia.

Apesta a sexo y a heridas a medio cicatrizar.

La pálida luz de la luna se refleja en la espalda desnuda de Fushimi y Misaki se permite unos segundos para perderse entre los lunares que salpican sus omóplatos y los arañazos que bajan hasta la cintura. Siente la tentación de estirar la mano y recorrer con los dedos todos y cada uno de los lunares, a saltos, en zigzag, unirlos con caminos imaginarios hasta crear una nueva constelación en su espalda. Pero entonces recuerda sus manos por encima de su cabeza, la sonrisa lasciva de Saruhiko, el frío metal de las esposas clavándose en la tierna piel de sus muñecas hasta desgarrarla y cómo forcejeó hasta partirlas, dejándole unos moratones y cortes que no desaparecerán durante semanas.

Yata no está preparado para enfrentarse a las consecuencias de esa noche y siendo sincero consigo mismo, no sabe cuándo lo estará.

Despacio, Saruhiko se agacha a recoger la camisa del uniforme del Scepter 4. Se viste en unos movimientos tan precisos y calculados que Misaki está seguro que lo hace para molestarle. La elevación de los hombros, sus omóplatos contrayéndose, el suspiro entrecortado que se desliza por su garganta cuando una de las mangas se le resiste un poco. Todas y cada una de sus acciones están para recordarle que hace apenas unos minutos tenía a Fushimi encima de él, aferrándole de las caderas y gimiendo contra su oído.

Se encoje contra las sábanas y saborea los restos de sangre que le quedan entre los labios.

Debería odiarle. Cada partícula de su ser debería estar ardiendo de odio hacia Saruhiko. El solo verle, el solo sentir los restos de su sudor corriéndole entre las piernas debería ser suficiente para levantarse de la cama y arrojarle al suelo de un puñetazo. Le encantaría reunir toda su ira y resentimiento y escupírselo a la cara, destrozarle por fuera para hacerle comprender lo mucho que él le ha destrozado por dentro.

Debería odiarle por hacerle sentir tan vulnerable, tan desamparado. Por obligarle a enfrentar sentimientos que preferiría que no estuvieran ahí.

Y es que Misaki ni siquiera recuerda cómo ocurrió exactamente. Simplemente sus caminos se cruzaron un poco después de que él al fin hubo terminado de borrar la mayoría de las fotos que guardaba de sus años de instituto. Había bajado a la calle a despejarse un poco y entonces se lo encontró de frente, la barbilla levantada y el uniforme de Scepter 4 impoluto. El tiempo se detuvo, en apenas un parpadeo se convirtieron en los únicos habitantes del universo y a Misaki no le dio tiempo a limpiar el rastro de lágrimas que empapaban sus mejillas. Se escudriñaron durante toda una vida, lograron decirse todo aquello que sus miedos no le permitían.

Pero desde hacía años se comunicaban en lenguajes muy diferentes y ninguno fue capaz de llegar al otro.

Y antes de que Saruhiko abriera los labios para pronunciara su nombre de aquella forma tan macabra, Yata le asestó el primer puñetazo.

En respuesta Fushimi tan solo se echó a reír y entonces el mundo volvió a girar.

No necesitaron los poderes, ni la espada ni el bate. Yata no está seguro en que momento los puñetazos se convirtieron en mordiscos y los insultos se ahogaron entre sus labios en besos demandantes cargados de veneno y saliva. Tampoco recuerda bien como terminó acorralando a Saruhiko contra la pared ni en qué momento las manos de este se colaron entre sus pantalones hasta clavarle las uñas en el culo.

Solo sabe que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaban en su apartamento -es posible que fuera él el que dijera de subir, pero eso no tiene por qué recordarlo – y allí terminaron de arrancarse la ropa a bocados.

Y por mucho que le duela admitirlo, fue él el que empujó a Fushimi contra la cama. Fue Yata el que se puso encima, el que tiró las gafas a Saru de una bofetada. Fue Misaki, con la respiración acelerada, la desesperación corriendo por sus venas, quien le pidió a Saruhiko que le agarrara del pelo, que le mordiera más fuerte, que le tocara aquí, aquí y aquí.

Que hiciera desaparecer Scepter 4, Homra, toda la maldita ciudad. Hasta que tan solo quedaron ellos dos y su pequeño mundo.

Esa fue la primera vez de la noche. Las demás, cuando Fushimi se tomó a raja tabla sus peticiones y durante horas no se escuchó nada más que los gemidos que fue incapaz de contener, preferiría borrarlas de su memoria.

Yata aprieta los puños debajo de las sábanas.

Sí, debería odiarle por todo esto, por hacerle perder el control y convertirse en alguien que no es. Por haberle traicionado, por abandonarle.

Pero no puede.

Misaki da un respingo cuando Saruhiko se levanta de la cama. Se sorprende al darse cuenta que ya ha terminado de vestirse y luce el uniforme azul que tanto aborrece. Fushimi le sigue dando la espalda y durante unos segundos Yata se alegra de que no se haya dignado a mirarle ni dirigirle la palabra desde que terminaron los dos exhaustos con las sábanas pegadas a la piel desnuda por el sudor. Bastante vergüenza se da así mismo como para encima soportar los comentarios mordaces o la mirada altiva de Saruhiko, poniendo en evidencia todas aquellas veces que Misaki le ha dicho que esa era la última vez que hacían _eso_.

_Cómo la anterior, ¿no?_

Capullo.

Escucha como Fushimi chasca la lengua, le ve intentando en vano peinarse el cabello oscuro y justo cuando da un paso alejándose de la cama, Yata se incorpora, su mano vuela de entre las sábanas y se aferra a su muñeca. Saruhiko se gira hasta que sus miradas al fin se cruzan y Misaki debe admitir que está tan sorprendido como él, porque no entiende porque ha tenido que impedir que se vaya, si en el fondo es lo que está deseando.

_¿No?_

En algún momento, Saru se ha vuelto a poner las gafas y Misaki tiene que hacer un esfuerzo titánico por no suspirar porque, maldita sea, está guapísimo. La luz de la luna le golpea directamente en el rostro y sus ojos son tan azules que siente que podría ahogarse en ellos. Tiene un cardenal en el pómulo y el labio partido, pero su intensa mirada eclipsa los golpes, la habitación, su vida entera. Yata abre y cierra la boca una, dos, hasta tres veces porque es incapaz de encontrar las palabras exactas para describir lo que le está ocurriendo. Para encontrar una excusa que darle a Saruhiko de porque le ha impedido que se fuera.

Porque la verdad es demasiado dolorosa para ambos.

_Te quiero._

— ¿Qué?

_Quédate._

— ¿E-eh?

_No te vayas._

— ¿Qué haces?

Misaki alterna la mirada entre la mano que tiene sujeta la muñeca de Fushimi y sus ojos. En ese momento una nube oculta los pálidos rayos de la luna y el rostro de Saruhiko se torna oscuro, receloso, incluso tétrico. Baja la mirada hasta su clavícula y siente que la quemadura que oculta su antiguo tatuaje de Homra vuelve a estar al rojo vivo. Un escalofrío le recorre entero y suelta a Saru de golpe, como si el simple contacto de su piel le doliera. Yata le lanza una mirada furibunda, se deja caer de nuevo a la cama y gira hasta darle la espalda.

—Cierra la puerta al salir.

Pasan unos segundos, unos dolorosos segundos en los que Misaki no escucha los pasos de Saruhiko y piensa que no se va a marchar nunca y van a hacer las paces y todo volverá a ser como siempre.

Pero al final los escucha.

Le oye marcharse de la habitación, trastear en la entrada y el portazo final que destruye todas sus esperanzas.

Se encoje entre las sábanas y se pasa la noche lamiéndose las heridas, obligándose a no derramar una lágrima más por él y odiándose por ello.

Es mejor así.

~.

**N/A**: Yo iba a escribir un sarumi guarro sin más pero no dejo de vivir en el drama, en fin xD

Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
